


Ken to Hana

by Flawestruck, Undertaler_38



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Comedy, Crossover, Depression, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Heartbreak, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7307620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flawestruck/pseuds/Flawestruck, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undertaler_38/pseuds/Undertaler_38
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zefie Dreemurr has been sent to New York City to find Shredder, who supposedly kidnapped Flowey. Wandering in the dark streets at night under the heavy rain to look for him was very risky for her, since she's by herself. With her instincts telling her that she's being followed, Zefie retreats to a safer place without using her magic to cause a ruckus. Four Ninja Turtles come to her rescue from the foot ninjas and Hun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ken to Hana

**Author's Note:**

> So, I decided to make another story. For those of you who are reading my other work: Selectiontale, then thank you guys for the support! Cinna and I are so happy that you love it! Anyway, I loved TMNT 2003 since I was a kid, and my favorite turtle is Leo, second is Raphael XD. And I thought, why not have scientific monsters meet magical monsters?
> 
> For those of you who are familiar with my OC: Zefie from Selectiontale, she's still the same. Seventeen, still wearing twin ponytails, but wears them down, not high up. Still timid, but a bit more bold and a hint of temper. Sadly, Runa is dead in this AU, but her reputation still stands as the last seal monster "Selkie" and best friends with Asgore and Toriel. Frisk is still a child, and I still made them a female.
> 
> In this AU, This takes place a year after Frisk broke the barrier at Mount Ebott. She even brought Flowey with her to live in the surface. Zefie was adopted two months after the barrier broke when her foster mother, Runa Cordelia, died from an incurable illness. In her will, she trusts Asgore and Toriel to take Zefie in as their own, making her siblings with Frisk.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT 2003. Undertale belongs to Toby Fox. Zefie is my OC.
> 
> (YAY! Cinna finally made an acc!)

I pulled my hood over my head to prevent my hair from getting drenched from the heavy rain. Good god, I didn't expect _New York City_ to be raining this bad. I was glad that I was able to bring my custom made zip-up hoodie Toriel made for me. I watched as multiple cars speed by, their horns honking making me flinch. This city is far too noisy. It's far more different than _Ebott_. I even had to avoid eye contact because some people looked at me as if I was sick or something. I sighed softly, knowing why they cringe when they look at me. It’s my eye color, they're in a light amethyst shade. It’s very rare for someone to be born with that color. **Twice** I had to tell two strangers that I wasn't wearing eye contacts.

Across the street is a lovely couple, holding their son to be sure he stayed warm. I let out a small sigh. It's only been a day, and I already miss everyone back at home. But I can’t give up now, not when I have a mission to fulfil.

After Frisk broke the barrier, the monsters were happy to finally live among the surface. However, it took them nearly a year to finally have the humans and monsters coexist in _Ebott_. Now Frisk’s new mission is to have everyone from each country throughout the world accept the monsters too. When my mother died, I was devastated to lose her from an illness that had no cure. In her will, she requested Asgore and Toriel to take care of me. So, they gladly took me in with open arms as their new child. And that was when Frisk and I became siblings, living together to give the monsters hope for a better future.

Reaching into my hoodie pocket, I pull out a folded note that Alphys wrote, containing the information I need to know once I reach _New York_.

‘ ** _Find the one who's called, ‘The Shredder._** ’, I read the note mentally to myself.

He’s the one who is responsible for Flowey’s disappearance.

I balled my fingers into a hard fist. Whoever this _Shredder_ person was, they’re going to regret messing with the wrong people.

I looked up at the dark grey sky, feeling the raindrops hit my face. “Don't you worry Flowey, I won't leave until I find you. I'll bring you back home safely. And if I don't, then I'll be the biggest idiot you've ever met.”

In the corner of my eye, I thought I saw a tall shadowy figure hiding behind a pickup truck. But through a second glance, there was nothing there. Oh well, must be my imagination. After all, I'm this city’s newest alien. I chuckled to myself, this could be a new story I can tell to Alphys once I rescue Flowey. She likes to think of me as some kind of hero from an anime story like **‘** **_Mew Mew Kissy Cutie’_ **. I continued to walk down the street, watching as the streetlight began to flicker ominously. I stopped, swallowing hard. Why can't I shake that feeling that someone is following me?

Turning into a narrow alley, I call out to my magic as a bright pink light surrounds my body, finding myself on top of a tall building in an instant. _This is not good_ , I thought to myself. Not only I'm on a dangerous rescue mission, but something tells me that someone; no, something is following me. And it happens to be more than just one. I balled my fingers into a fist. Dammit, I knew it was a mistake to leave home without telling anyone. What's worse? I left my phone at home so no one can look for me. The only thing I left behind is a note that I will be the one to look for Flowey by myself. Here in New York, people knows that a street magician can pull fluffy rabbits out of a tall empty hat, or ask them if their card is the Jack. Nope, I am definitely not that type of _Mage_. I’m the type that has **_actual_** magic. And they are definitely not ready to see that from a normal person like me.

Just then, I hear something smack against a puddle. I gasped, hearing my instincts tell me that I should run. So, I began to run forward without looking back. I have two options, teleport away from here; or jump to the other side of the other rooftop. Well, it's a good thing Undyne trained me to jump from high places, because this is where I'll tell myself that all of that sweating and crying will finally pay off. From behind, I can hear multiple heavy steps running after me as I forced myself to run a bit faster. I took a deep breath and leaped over to the other side of the building, landing on my feet and panted heavily as I kept running. Of course they leapt over to the ledge after me, gaining speed. With determination, I continued to run, leaping from one building, to another.

I looked over my shoulder, finding dozens of guys dressed in some kind of ninja suits; their faces masked, wearing a grey vest with a funny looking red foot shaped symbol printed over them. What the?! Why in the world are they chasing me?! Are they some kind of police enforcement for this city?! No, they can’t be; they would’ve spoken to me in the first place. Something about them just doesn’t feel right.

“Uh, I don't know what I did wrong, but whatever I did, I'm sorry! You can stop chasing after me please!” I shouted over my shoulder, seeing if that can at least spare me from fighting them.

It didn't surprise me when it failed, the group of masked ninjas continued to run after me, their speed not faltering. Well, showing them **_mercy_ ** didn't work. When I turned my head to the front, I gasped, finding more ninjas, running towards me. _Crap!_ I ran to my left where I can see a building made out of bricks, a ladder sticking on the side that goes up. I quickly changed my speed, sprinting harder than I've ever did to gain momentum and jumped as high as I can, feeling adrenaline rush throughout my body as I reached forward. When my hands grabbed the wet rusty metal ladder, my right hand lost its grip instantly as I cried out, using my left hand to hold onto it tightly. Dammit, I forgot how slippery metal ladders get when it rains! Regaining my focus, I pulled myself up eagerly and began to climb as fast as I could, t he pounding of footsteps warning me the ninjas weren’t far behind. _Undyne will definitely be proud of me_ , I thought to myself as I reached the top.

My feeling of success didn’t last long once I reached the top. The color drained from my face as my eyes widened at the sight of masked ninjas blocking every corner of the rooftop. Taking advantage of my hesitation, the ninjas quickly formed a circle around me to be sure there was no escape for me. Dammit, I can't use my magic here. Not where I'm in an area where my magic is vulnerable to the police. I don't want to risk getting locked up or worse: being experimented on. They began to close in on me, the space between us growing smaller and smaller.

“Please let me go, I didn't do anything!” I pleaded to them again.

Fear ran throughout my body as they all drawn out their swords, except for one who pulled out some type of rope. _No . . . No, no, no, no._ I can't be kidnapped like this! I fell to my knees, on the verge of crying. I haven't even tracked down the one who took Flowey away.

I clenched my fists slowly, gazing at the ninjas with a sharp glare as I got up to my feet. Raising my fists slowly up to my head area; I analyzed their moves carefully. I wish I didn’t have to do this, but they left me no choice. I'm choosing to **_fight_**. I lunged forward, jump kicking the ninja that held the rope as they fell back with a loud groan. Before I could turn, my face met the cold wet pavement as the weight of several ninjas pressed down on me, pinning my head in a painful position.

“What the? Why do you guys feel so heavy?!” I strained my body against them, unable to get their hold on me to falter.

It's like they're made out of metal or something, similar to Mettaton’s strength. Perhaps it’s me that is the one who feels weak to stand a chance against them. I felt one of them restrain my arms, feeling my magic began to thrum under my skin. I guess I have no choice, I thought to myself. I closed my eyes, frantically calling out to my magic as the bright pink light made the back of my eyelids look light orange.

Suddenly, I felt my magic disappear in an instant when something cold and heavy latched over my wrist. What?! I tried calling out to my magic again, but I felt nothing. _No!_

One of the ninjas picked me up like a rag, letting out a painful cry. I hung my head to avoid their gaze when I suddenly heard heavy footsteps approach me. I struggled against their tight grip, feeling my body chilled to the bone with fear. This is bad, why can't I feel my magic anymore?!

“So, this must be the little brat Master Shredder is looking for?” I hear someone speak in a low gruff voice.

I audibly gasped. Shredder? Whoever this guy was, must know where I can find him! Where I can find Flowey!

My hood was pulled over so my face is revealed, feeling the heavy rain drench my hair. My head was forced to look up, finding a huge tough looking guy with blond hair, wearing some kind of black sleeveless jumpsuit, a purple dragon tattoo that took up most of his left arm. A wicked smile spread across his three red claw-like marked face, tilting his head as if he was analyzing me.

“Brown hair and freakish purple eyes . . . You're definitely the brat that I’ve been looking for. You look too weak to be a powerful magic user,” I can only respond by giving him a cold glare before he continued speaking. “And I thought that they exist in those stupid childish books, but Master Shredder did say that they happen to exist. And you happen to be a powerful one. If he gives me the order to bring you in alive, then I gladly do as he wishes.”

“Go. To. Hell.” I hissed at him.

I felt a quick, harsh, painful sting biting against my cheek, forcing myself to stifle my cry. The strike had such power behind it, that I started to feel lightheaded. The muscled guy chuckled darkly as I glared at him, my cheek burning from his assault. I will not give that meaty guy the satisfaction of me looking so weak.

“You should learn to hold your tongue when you’re speaking to your elders, you little brat.”

I let out a dry laugh. “So, is this how you treat women when they’re being held hostage? By slapping them? My aren’t you a dumbass.”

“I have a name, you insignificant insect--”

“I. Don’t. Care. Dumbass suits you.” I cut him off, growing irritated and impatient. ”Now where the hell is Flowey, dumbass?”

He raises an eyebrow at me. “I do not know who this ‘Flowey’ person you speak of. But it doesn’t matter. You’re no longer a threat now that your magic has been neutralized; leaving you vulnerable and powerless. Now let’s go, Master Shredder is expecting your arrival.”

My heart felt as if it stopped beating, knowing that my fate will lead me to my own death. As the ninjas held me up by the arms, I let my body go limp; my thoughts began to race wildly. This isn't possible, there's no way my magic can just instantly disappear. Unless it's--

“Cowabunga!”

I whipped my head up and looked at one of the ninjas, raising an eyebrow at them. “What did you just say?”

Suddenly, I hear a loud thwack and watched as one of the ninjas in front of me flew into several others. It happened so fast, that it all seemed to blur together. More loud grunts and the sounds of bodies toppling to the ground came from behind me; the pressure on my arms loosened. Curiosity fueling me, I forced myself to turn and look where the noises were coming from. My eyes widened with fear seeing half of them sprawled out unconscious before me. _W-wha?!_ Before I can utter a cry, a pair of strong arms scoop me away from the crowded ninjas; no, more like knocked out ninjas now that the number of them standing were minimal. My gaze focuses on the shadowy figure, a blue bandana wrapped around the mysterious figure’s eyes was the first thing I noticed through the dim light and heavy rain.

The figure finally stops, setting me back on my feet as I forced myself to not shiver against the cold wind.

“Hey, are you okay?” The figure spoke, his voice filled with concern.

“Y-yes, I am. Thank you-- watch out!” I screamed when the meaty-muscled guy began to charge at us.

I watched as the figure pulls out two swords, standing between me and the guy, kicking him back enough to create a safe distance between us. And then there were three more tall shadowy figures that stood next to the one in front of me. Like him, they too wore some kind of masked bandanas; red, orange, and purple. I can’t make out their identities with the lights flickering like crazy, but they’re pretty muscular to me.

Well, I might as well call those figures by their colored bandanas.

“Alright guys, we need to protect this girl at all costs,” The blue one spoke, his voice filled with determination. “We can't let Hun take her, no matter what!”

“No need to tell it twice Leo, I think we get the idea already.” The red one grumbles, pulling out his twin sais.

More ninjas began to make formation in front of them, the orange one chuckling. “Alright dudes! Let’s kick some ninja butt!”

“Foot Ninjas, attack!” Hun barks, cracking his knuckles as the ninjas began to charge at them.

I fell to my knees, overwhelmed with fear that they’re outnumbered. I closed my eyes, breathing heavily as I can hear battle cries and loud thuds in the background. _Stay calm, keep it together._ I begged myself.

“Incoming!” I gasped, opening my eyes instantly in time to see a knocked out ninja flying towards me.

I scrambled up to my feet as I quickly moved away, hearing a loud thud against the ledge, running towards the corner of the building. Just then, I felt a familiar strong grip restraining me by the arm. I let out a cry and tried to pull away from that muscled guy they called ‘Hun’. No!

“Where do you think you’re going, little brat?” He sneers at me, watching me writhe against his hold on me.

“Let me go!” I hit his arm a couple of times, but his grip on me didn’t falter as if he feels nothing.

“Hey!” I turned my head towards the sound of that voice, finding the purple one charging towards Hun with his Bo staff raised.

It only made things worse when Hun turned his body to block his attacks, slugging him hard enough to send him flying back. He lets out a painful groan, making me cry out. _No!_ I try my hardest to pull myself away, but his hold on me refused to falter.

“Foolish Ninja Turtle.” Hun sneers at his painful state, suddenly making my blood boil.

 _Okay, that’s it._ I leaned my head down and let my teeth sink into his arm, biting down as hard as I can despite how huge his arm is. Hun lets out a loud cry, pulling my hair to get me to stop. I stifled a cry, refusing to stop before my teeth releases his now bruised flesh and bit down on that same spot twice as hard, making him howl in pain before he waves his arm around, sending me flying back. In an instant, I feel a pair of strong arms catch me.

“Gotcha!” I looked up and gasped, the lights brightened enough to see that the ones that are protecting me are . . . Turtle monsters?

“Y-you’re a turtle monster?” I blinked.

“Well, I prefer to call myself a teenage mutant ninja turtle, but whatever makes it comfortable for you, pretty lady. I’m Michelangelo, but you can call me Mikey.” The orange one winks, making me flush a bit.

In the corner of my eyes, I can see that the other ninja turtles were starting to get cornered. “Ah, nice to meet you Mikey, but let’s save the introductions later. Your friends look like they’re in need for your assistance!” I tapped on his muscular arm, frantic with worry.

“Huh? Oh, whoops. Gotta go. You should hide under the water tower and wait for me, pretty lady.” He bolts toward the ninjas, twirling his nunchucks, doing what he says as I ran under the water tower before Hun could try to come back to grab me again.

Holy crap! Turtle monsters! Here in _New York City_? But Mikey says that they’re _mutant_? How is that possible? My worries grew bigger once Hun began to charge at them again, the blue one, who’s supposedly called ’Leo’,runs at him with swords drawn. I flinched once Hun deflects Leo’s kick, grabbing him by the leg and flunged him towards the ground. My eyes grew wide with fear when Mikey and the purple one are trying so hard to knock Hun down, but they only got the bad end of the deal when he deflects all of their attacks at once with his good arm, knocking them back.

Oh no, I have to help them somehow! I looked at the metal looking bracelet that was latched around me, glowing in a violet color. So that’s why I can’t use my magic, but what could be causing it to prevent me from using magic anyway? It feels heavy and sturdy. A loud painful grunt makes me look up again to see that the red one is in trouble. _Oh no!_

I quickly started hitting the metal bracelet against the metal pole of the water tower to see if it will break. The more I heard one of them get thrown or punched, the more I hitted the bracelet twice as hard. Dammit, it’s not working! Just then, I notice a small shiny violet rectangular glass attached to a string. Could that be . . ?

I gasped, finding Mikey and Leo on the ground again, with the purple one and red one left standing against Hun and the ninjas. What the hell? How many fucking ninjas are there? And where are they coming from?!

“Dammit, there’s so many of them! Why do they need the girl so badly?! Did she piss them off or somethin?” The red one asks, standing back to back with the purple one.

“I don’t think she pissed them off,” The purple one responds, keeping his eye on the ninjas surrounding them. “And besides, if she wasn’t so important to them, then why are there so many Foot Ninjas trying to stop us from saving her?”

With loud grunts and loud thuds heard in the background, I frantically got up, running hastily towards the necklace and picked it up. Could this be the key? I whipped my head back around when I heard one of the turtle ninjas groan in pain. Dammit! How does this work?!

In the background, I can hear Hun let out a dark chuckle. “It’s over ninja turtles. It’s a shame that I’ll be taking the girl once I finish you all. You all might as well say your goodbyes, because this will be the very last time you'll ever see her.”

 _No!_ I pressed the glass rectangle against the glowing part of the bracelet, hearing it click and snap open. Bingo! Hearing a loud clang, Hun whips his head towards my direction as I frantically call out to my magic. Yes! My hands began to glow in a light pink color, feeling it dance above my palms as it hummed loudly. I concentrate all my energy on the water tower, and in an instant, it tares its structure apart, using the metal wall and threw it towards Hun. My other hand kept the water from dispersing by forming it into a ball; I have a great idea in mind on what I can do with it.

It was too late for Hun to dodge my attack, the metal wall going through him to restrain his arms. As the other ninjas began to charge at me, I swung my arms forward to release a ball of energy at Hun again, a brilliant light surrounding him with a loud screech. Once my magic had him where I wanted him, I kept my arms extended as if I’m pushing something, making a fist with my hands and spread my arms apart to make my magic around Hun explode in a beautiful bright pink light, knocking him out in an instant.

Once the ninjas were starting to get close to me, I looked at them with an innocent smile spread across my face and used my free hand to beckon them to look up. Once they do, I can only watch as their eyes widened with fear as they backed away slowly. _Gotcha._

“ **Geeettttttt dunked on ! ! !** ” I shouted, spinning in a full circle and slammed my hand down the wet pavement, my magic dropping the huge ball of water over the ninjas with full force.

With a loud thundering splash, I panted heavily and looked at the now knocked out ninjas to be sure none of them get up. I let out a sigh in relief. That actually felt pretty good. I’m sure that’ll make Sans very proud that I used his famous catchphrase. Moving my long wet fringe from my cold face, I turned my head and noticed that all four of the ninja turtles’ eyes are wide, with mouths agaped.

“Whoa~! That. Was. Totally awesome!” Mikey exclaims, waving his arms. “Are you some kind of Wizard or something?!”

Just as I was about to reply, I notice two helicopters flying towards us, a red foot symbol imprinted on it. My eyes widened when I saw more ninjas climbing over the building ledge. You’ve got to be kidding me, there’s more?! Whoever this Shredder dude Hun is working for is, must not want just Flowey. He wants me too, but why?

“Come on, let’s move it!” The red one shouts, running past me as Leo scoops me up in his arms again.

“Aack! What are we doing?!” I wrapped my arms around his neck, afraid of what they’ll say.

“Retreating. We don’t have the strength to fight them all, and neither do you. We’re gonna have to jump down, but I need you to trust us on what we’re doing okay?!” Leo spoke, turning his gaze towards mine.

My eyes widened with fear. Jump?! Off the building?! I was hesitant at first, but they did save me from being taken. So, the only thing I can do is trust him. I responded by nodding.

“Alright, hold on tight!”

“Cowabunga!” I hear Mikey shout, doing some kind of front flip and dove down, with the others following after him.

I squeezed my eyes shut, pressing my face against the space between his neck and shoulder as I felt my stomach twist into knots in a funny way. I let out a loud scream once I felt Leo jump off. In seconds, I hear a loud thud against some metal platform, feeling him jump again with a loud splash. _Oh!_ We made it on the ground! Just then, I hear a loud click. Wha? I opened my eyes again, finding a huge rectangular vehicle. Is it some kind of tank car? Leo hastily puts me inside, following in after me and slams the door shut.

“Hit it Donnie!” Leo shouts at the ninja turtle wearing the purple bandana, placing me over at some rectangular seat, fastening a seatbelt on me.

The engine roared to life, launching the vehicle forward as I heard the tires screeched and skid against the wet pavement. My body presses against the seat from the the sudden change in speed. Quietly, I uttered a dizzy moan. This is why I don’t like it when I ride on things that go too fast. Suddenly, something heavy hit the top of the vehicle with a loud thud. What is-- I let out a scream as my gaze met several Foot ninjas. Seeing me, they began to beat their fists against the window in an attempt to shatter the glass.

“Hold on guys, I’m gonna try and shake ‘em off!” Donnie warns.

Before I could ask what he meant, my body began to move side to side violently. Without thinking, I wrapped my arms around Leo’s arm squeezing my eyes shut as if holding him would anchor me down. Feeling my magic thrum under my skin, I try my hardest to block out what was happening. _Stay calm!_ I begged mentally to myself to keep my magic under control. Three loud thuds sounded somewhere from behind, feeling Donnie steadying the vehicle, steering it in a straight line again. 

“It’s alright now, you can open your eyes.” Leo says, his voice sounding gentle and reassuring.

Slowly, I opened my eyes and gasped when I realize that I’ve been clinging onto Leo’s arm.

I quickly let go and moved away from him, Feeling my cheeks burn in a rather rosy hue. In the background, I can hear them talking to each other, counting their victories against Hun and the Foot Ninjas. Ah, It seems it’s all over, for now. But with the sudden peace became sadness. I wasn’t able to get the information I needed from Hun about Flowey’s location. I slowly brought my knees up to my chest, wrapping my arms around them as I leaned against them. My heart tugged painfully as I sniffled mournfully. Huh? I sniffed again. For some reason, the vehicle smelled like . . . Spaghetti? No, it can’t be. I know it kind of smells like it, but it’s definitely something else. But what?

“That was totally awesome on how you used your powers like that!”

I whipped my head up, finding Mikey looking at me with a wide grin. “I-I’m sorry?”

“You know, your glowing pinkish light that lit up your hands,” He gestures his arms around as if he was trying to imitate on what I was doing earlier. “And using it to blast Hun, and bombing the Foot Ninjas with the huge ball of water, saying _‘get dunked on!’_ ”

I blinked, unsure of what I should say, but Mikey continued to speak, imitating a bomb-like noise. “You were so awesome out there! You really saved our turtle butts from getting kicked.”

“Yeah, thanks for helping us.” Donnie says, not taking his eyes off the road.

I exhaled softly, leaning against my knees again to try and relax. “No problem, I just like helping others.”

“So what are ya? Some kind of alien or somethin?” I raised an eyebrow, turning to the red one as he looked at me intimidatingly.

“Raph, I don’t think aliens can summon magic like the way she did,” Leo spoke, his voice sounding unsure of his guess on me. “Besides, she’s a human.”

Ah, so the hot-tempered one is called ‘Raph’. His personality reminds me of Undyne, but speaks a bit like Sans. There's something about him that makes me feel uncomfortable, but safe at the same time.

Raph groaned in an irritated way. “Okay, then what the hell is she?”

“Well if we asked her **_nicely_ ** , then maybe she could tell us without sounding so rash.”

“Rash?! So you’re tellin’ me that we have to ask her ‘nicely’, just to get her to tell us what the hell she is, after blasting some kind of pink lasers at Hun and those Foot Ninjas?!”

“Yes! And that is exactly what we have to do if you want her to respond!” Leo slams his fist down over the seat, making me jump.

“Guys, calm down! Your heated arguments are not helping,” Donnie warns, trying to calm them down. “Look at her, she’s already shaken up! It’s bad enough that she’s been through enough already.”

Between me, I hear them let out a loud huff before they turned their heads away from each other. Letting out a soft sigh, I pulled my wet hood over my head again just to hide my face; no, more like hiding my eyes. They'll probably think that I look like a freak, having my eyes in an odd color that's impossible for any human to be born with. 

“Sorry about that pretty lady, my brothers kinda do that a lot.” Mikey says when he noticed how crestfallen I looked.

I let out a shaky breath and closed my eyes, my clothes soaking wet and began to shiver. Just then, I felt something drape over my shoulders. My eyes flew open and found myself wrapped in a warm blanket.

“I thought you might need that,” Leo spoke again, his voice sounding gentle again before I looked at him. “I’m sorry that we scared you. It happens all the time, it’s kind of a brotherly thing. Right Raph?”

Raph muttered softly before he spoke. “Yeah. Sorry.”

Just as I was about to open my mouth to say something, my eyelids began to grow heavy. My vision begins to blur, unable to understand what Mikey was saying before my sleep took over, the darkness sending me into a dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Worn out and cold, Zefie is now safe from danger, for now. That is, if she's okay with four teenage mutant ninja turtles keeping a close eye on her 24/7.
> 
> (Gah I suck at describing action! Anyway, Sorry for the super late update for those of you who are expecting Chapter 9 of Selectiontale, It'll be up later tonight; Morning? Or afternoon (Time Zones haha) Anyway, If you all like it, then thank you so much! Cinna definitely made this story awesome!)


End file.
